In genetic screening in the fields of medical treatments or medicines, several techniques of detecting the existence of pathogenic bacteria from the sample extracted from a subject's body are known. Of these techniques, a gene amplification method, known as the LAMP method has come to attract attention, which is capable of facilitating the detection in which the gene DNA of the extracted pathogenic bacteria and a predetermined reagent are mixed, and the resultant mixture is incubated at a predetermined temperature, thereby to amplify the target DNA (Non-Patent Document 1).
By such a gene amplification method, as compared with the conventional genetic screening, not only the inspection time is shortened, but also the presence of the target gene can be visually judged since a significantly large amount of amplified products are obtained, whereby simplification of the inspection has been attained.
Patent Document 1 discloses a sample extraction liquid container which prepares a sample extraction liquid to be dripped to a reaction reagent for detecting viruses, such as influenza virus.    Non-Patent Document 1: Virus, Volume 54, No. 1, pp. 107-112, 2004    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-26090